The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion
When Georgina finds a lovely hat, the animals decide to see who has the greatest fashion in Africa. However, things get ridiculous when the fashion event is overlapped by many guests. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very sad about the boring, blue pajamas. She says her friends Yasmin and Robyn have different pajamas. However, the animals (including William) say the pajamas are fashionable in blue colour. Story Georgina is very excited about being the greatest fashion model of Africa. She finds Herbert who is eating a worm. She uses some leaves as fashion style, which embarrassed him. While walking across the water hole, the animals are impressed by Georgina with leaves on her head. Later, the animals are impressed by Georgina in a straw hat. When the animals hear that, everyone prepares to make hat for the extravaganza. That night, the animals are ready to see the greatest fashion style. The first animal who walked on the event was Nelson with Toby and Doris on top of his head. The second is Zed with a bandana made of bananas. The third was Nathalie with a sombrero of flowers. The fourth was Molly in a colourful crown (made from plains grass). Even though the hats were ridiculous and silly, the animals are not complaining about them. Georgina is attempting to reach the cherries, but had to put her hat on the ground. Back again, the fifth animal was Audrey in a hat made of feathers. The animals are complaining, due to the ridiculous hat size wasting space for them. The animals begin to collapse, due to tight space. Georgina reached the cherries, but Herbert ate up her lovely hat. Georgina gets very angry at Herbert who ate the hat. Georgina is given two cherries for fashion in order to feel very happy. The animals are very impressed by the cherries (used as earrings) as this year's fashion style. The animals later sing a song about being yourself in getting your own hat or earring. Moral Ending Lucy began understanding why fashion is changing so quickly. William began speaking to Georgina towards her ear. He said that her pajamas are beautiful in colour for tomorrow. First Appearances * Yasmin (mentioned only) * Robyn (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 54 2.jpg Ep 54 3.jpg Ep 54 4.jpg Ep 54 5.jpg Ep 54 6.jpg Ep 54 7.jpg Ep 54 8.jpg Ep 54 9.jpg Ep 54 10.jpg Ep 54 11.jpg Ep 54 12.jpg Ep 54 13.jpg Ep 54 14.jpg Ep 54 15.jpg Ep 54 16.jpg Ep 54 17.jpg Ep 54 18.jpg Ep 54 19.jpg Ep 54 20.jpg Ep 54 21.jpg Ep 54 22.jpg Ep 54 23.jpg Ep 54 24.jpg Ep 54 25.jpg Ep 54 26.jpg Ep 54 27.jpg Ep 54 28.jpg Ep 54 29.jpg Ep 54 30.jpg Ep 54 31.jpg Ep 54 32.jpg Ep 54 33.jpg Ep 54 34.jpg Ep 54 35.jpg Ep 54 36.jpg Ep 54 37.jpg Ep 54 38.jpg Ep 54 39.jpg Ep 54 40.jpg Ep 54 41.jpg Ep 54 42.jpg Ep 54 43.jpg Ep 54 44.jpg Ep 54 45.jpg Ep 54 46.jpg Ep 54 47.jpg Ep 54 48.jpg Ep 54 49.jpg Ep 54 50.jpg Ep 54 51.jpg Ep 54 52.jpg Ep 54 53.jpg Ep 54 54.jpg Ep 54 55.jpg Ep 54 56.jpg Ep 54 57.jpg Ep 54 58.jpg Ep 54 59.jpg Ep 54 60.jpg Ep 54 61.jpg Ep 54 62.jpg Ep 54 63.jpg Ep 54 64.jpg Ep 54 65.jpg Ep 54 66.jpg Ep 54 67.jpg Ep 54 68.jpg Ep 54 69.jpg Ep 54 70.jpg Ep 54 71.jpg Ep 54 72.jpg Ep 54 73.jpg Ep 54 74.jpg Ep 54 75.jpg Ep 54 76.jpg Ep 54 77.jpg Ep 54 78.jpg Ep 54 79.jpg Ep 54 80.jpg Ep 54 81.jpg Ep 54 82.jpg Ep 54 83.jpg Ep 54 84.jpg Ep 54 85.jpg Ep 54 86.jpg Ep 54 87.jpg Ep 54 88.jpg Ep 54 89.jpg Ep 54 90.jpg Ep 54 91.jpg Ep 54 92.jpg Ep 54 93.jpg Ep 54 94.jpg Video Trivia * The scene where Herbert is eating a worm is very similar from the animated film "The Lion King". However, there are differences between two. Herbert is encountered by Georgina in the jungle. Pumbaa is seen eating a worm when he and Timon are showing Simba special foods. * This is the Snip Snip Bird's only appearance in Adobe Flash. In it, he has no dialogue besides shouting "Oh!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes